


Merry and Happy

by tickertape



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickertape/pseuds/tickertape
Summary: Making snow angels is worth getting sick for if it means Iwaizumi gets to spend the rest of his life with Oikawa.





	Merry and Happy

Iwaizumi turned over in the bed to see that Oikawa was gone. He sat up groggily and dazed, wondering where his boyfriend was. Suddenly, Oikawa came bursting into the bedroom. “Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi rubbed his eyes and yawned. “What is it?”

Oikawa jumped on the bed excitedly and began to shake Iwaizumi. “It's snowing outside! Can we go outside and play? Please, Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi personally hated snow and the cold in general, but he didn't have the heart to tell Oikawa no. Instead, he sighed and slowly got out of bed. “Fine, but make sure to wear enough layers and gloves. You can't afford to catch a cold.”

Oikawa threw him a wide grin. “I've already got that covered! Hurry up and get dressed so we can go!”

Amidst the excitement, Iwaizumi had failed to notice that Oikawa was already dressed head to toe. He was a little embarrassed to know that Oikawa asked him to go outside, despite knowing Iwaizumi wouldn't be able to say no. 

It was hard for Iwaizumi to get dressed with Oikawa constantly bugging him to hurry up. He hurriedly threw on his coat and winter boots and braced himself for the cold as Oikawa opened the front door.

Iwaizumi instantly began shivering and was beginning to regret ever saying yes. Oikawa didn't seem bothered by the cold at all, and immediately ran outside and threw himself on the ground.

“Hey, idiot, don't do that!” Iwaizumi ran after him. “You're going to catch a cold.”

Oikawa smiled up at him from the ground. “It's okay, Iwa-chan! I'm wearing like three sweaters under my coat. Come on, let's make snow angels!” 

Being outside in the snow was bad enough, but actually laying on it was something Iwaizumi wanted to avoid entirely. “How about you make a snow angel and I'll watch you?”

Oikawa sat up and frowned. “Do you not want to make a snow angel with me? We can go back inside.”

He wanted to scream. He hated seeing Oikawa upset and he hated it even more when he caused it. “I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's not that, I'm just worried about both of us getting sick. Who else is supposed to take care of you if we both catch a cold?”

Oikawa's face began to flush, and it wasn't from the cold. “Iwa-chan, don't say stuff like that! My face is already red.” He hid a smile behind his scarf. “Come on, get down here!”

Iwaizumi slowly made his way over to a spot next to Oikawa. He got down on one knee, and suddenly Oikawa began to cry. “Oikawa, I'll make snow angels with you…” he paused, and Oikawa held his breath. “if you wait for me to tie my shoe.” 

Oikawa gasped as Iwaizumi began to mess with the lace on his boot. “Iwa-chan!” he yelled. “That's not nice!”

Iwaizumi looked up, confused, and asked, “what? Did I do something wrong?”

“Iwa-chan, you're so mean!” Oikawa wailed. “I thought you were going to-”

“What? You thought I was going to do this?” Iwaizumi pulled something out from his pocket. Now Oikawa was really crying and couldn't seem to stop. The snot coming from his nose should have been unattractive, but Iwaizumi had never loved him more than in that moment.

“Oikawa, we've known each other for our whole lives. I'm ready to spend the rest of my life right by your side, and I'm ready to go through anything with you. Will you do the honor of marrying me?” Iwaizumi hadn't prepared a speech; he hoped what he said wasn't cheesy or weird.

“Iwa-chan, of course I'll marry you!” Oikawa cried. “You're so mean, I can't believe you did that to me.” He started to sneeze, and Iwaizumi instantly knew he was getting sick.

“We should go inside, you're getting sick already,” Iwaizumi said. He grabbed one of Oikawa's gloved hands and began to lead him inside.

“Wait, aren't you going to slip the ring on my finger?” Oikawa sniffed.

“What, you think I'm going to let you expose your bare hand to the cold?” Iwaizumi teased him. “It'll be okay, I'll slip it on once we're inside and in dry clothes.”

Once they were back indoors, they shook the snow from their shoes and hung their wet clothes to dry. Iwaizumi slipped the ring onto Oikawa's finger. 

He left the living room in order to make two cups of hot tea, and while he was gone, Oikawa was busy admiring the ring on his finger. Despite being sick, he had no regrets about going outside. He curled under a blanket on the couch and sat up when Iwaizumi came back.

“Here, you need to drink this.” Iwaizumi handed him the cup of tea. “I put honey in it to help sooth your throat.”

“Aw, Iwa-chan, are you going to take care of me every time I'm sick?” Oikawa teased.

Iwaizumi ran his fingers through Oikawa's hair and gave him a soft smile. “Of course you idiot, there's nobody else who I'd rather care for.”

Oikawa's cheeks burned crimson, and he hid behind his cup. “I thought I was the cheesy one here but I think you take the cake.”

“I can insult you if you'd rather me do that,” Iwaizumi said with a menacing smile.

Oikawa shook his head. “No no no, I'll take the cheesy compliments. I think your insults only consist of calling me an idiot or Shittykawa.”

Iwaizumi took a slow sip of his tea. “Oh, so I should just broaden my insult vocabulary? Noted.”

“Wah, Iwa-chan, you're so mean,” Oikawa whined with a pout. “Maybe I'll have Kuroo take care of me instead.”

He hummed casually and gently thumbed Oikawa's cheek. “Hm, I think I'm the only person in the world who can truly take care of you.”

Oikawa smiled at him as he slowly began to pull his face closer and closer. The kiss was slow and sweet, and everything he loved about Iwaizumi. Winter really was the best time for romance.


End file.
